Making New Friends (1997, SuperMalechi's Version)
My Party with Barney is a Custom Barney Personalized Home Video for Season 3 released on February 18, 1997. This Barney video was produced by Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ have a big surprise birthday party for a child's name. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #It's Party Time #Hey, Look at You! You Can Fly! #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #By Yourself #Growing #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #Big and Little #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Games #Taking Turns #Someone to Love Your Forever #The Happy Birthday Song (tune to: Happy Birthday to Me) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this personalized home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this personalized home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this personalized home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop voice used in this personalized home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this personalized home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ voice used in this personalized home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". * *The end credit music is the same from the 1998 personalized home video of the same name. *The version of "I Love You" *The opening intro is taken from the 1998 personalized home video of the same name. *This personalilzed home video takes place at Barney's Clubhouse. But not the school, the playground, the treehouse, and many others. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, He is seen decorating his clubhouse. Then, the song "It's Party Time" starts. * * * * * * * *Another time where nobody says "goodbye" at the end, and Barney does not turned back into a doll. Instead, *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer man from the 1998 personallized home video of the same name, and he works at A Day in the Park with Barney at Universal in Orlando, USA in the United States. *The preview music is taken from the 1998 personalized home video of the same name. *Also at the end in the original 1997 release, It has Barney KIDEO Video Series Preview, and It has announced by the same announcer lady from Dora the Explorer Double Length Musical Adventure Series Preview, and she works at New York City, USA in the United States. *One of the personaized home videos not to be producted by Lyricks Studios. Instead, It was producted by KIDEO. My Party with Barney (1997) Previews Original 1997 release Opening * *KIDEO logo *Barney Home Video 1995 present logo *Another KIDEO logo *My Party with Barney Intro *My Party with Barney Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney KIDEO Video Series Preview *Barney Home Video 1995 present logo *KIDEO logo